


The Emperor Kneels

by GuiltyRed



Category: Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Incest, M/M, Oral, hint of bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuiltyRed/pseuds/GuiltyRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The brothers have discovered that shared dreams can be a doorway to many freedoms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Emperor Kneels

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The Emperor Kneels  
> Rating: NC17  
> Warnings: incest, oral, hint of bondage  
> Word count: 665  
> Summary: The brothers have discovered that shared dreams can be a doorway to many freedoms.  
> Prompt: Weiss/Nero: Brother-cest – "Light thinks it travels faster than anything but it is wrong. No matter how fast light travels, it finds the darkness has always gotten there first, and is waiting for it. (Terry Pratchett)

The bond they share is something uniquely their own: even the scientists and the Restrictors don’t know of its existence. If they did, they would surely seek a way to control it, for it allows the brothers far too much freedom.

Weiss leans back in his chair, the throne so named in jest or outright mockery – either way, he doesn’t care: it’s his, and here he shall escape right under their noses. He smiles gently, knowing that any watchers will presume he is exhausted and grateful for the rest. They wouldn’t be wrong, but that isn’t why he’s smiling.

He knows that beyond the bounds of sleep a well-loved darkness is waiting.

In the moments between awareness and dreaming, he hears booted footsteps circling the room: Restrictor patrol. They will leave him alone unless the scientists require him again, and this is unlikely today. He is too valuable, so they will let him sleep.

The smile follows him, lighting the face of his dream-self like the sun. He runs, his soul rejoicing in its brief, secret flight. Sensations like and yet unlike those of the physical world course through him, thrilling and forbidden, driving him onward.

In the brothers’ hidden space, Nero is waiting. He is unencumbered by the restraining gear and chains, wingless and unbound and perfect. Slim, tattooed arms spread wide to embrace his fair brother as Weiss rushes to meet him.

“I was worried,” Nero breathes between kisses. “I heard them talking, are you all right?”

Weiss nods, hands twining in his brother’s long dark hair and holding him still for a longer, deeper kiss. These stolen moments are their only chance to talk, but right now there’s nothing important to say. All that matters is the softness of Nero’s skin, the silk of his hair, and the heat of his lips: all fantasies, the way Nero imagines himself to be beneath the steel and leather that shape his world, yet here they are the only reality.

Weiss nibbles on the side of Nero’s neck, drawing blood up to the skin and leaving a rosy trail known only to the two of them. Nero gasps and clutches at his brother’s hair, fingers tangling in the shaggy mane and urging him lower. Their time apart is worse for Nero; Weiss always gives him what he asks for here, to make his waking memories a little kinder.

In a gesture reserved for his brother alone, Weiss kneels, gazing up at him with fierce, possessive devotion. He runs his hands up the long, slim legs, gently catches the tender flesh between them, and squeezes.

Nero moans, the sound low and desperate. His hands clench on his brother’s head, pulling him closer.

Weiss smiles, licks his lips, then guides Nero’s trembling cock into his mouth. His eyes close in an expression of rapture as he sucks, his lips and chin soon gleaming with spit.

Nero bucks forward into his brother’s mouth, the sensations drawn from dreams and as intense as hallucination. His legs tremble and his toes clench as climax approaches; in this moment he becomes aware of his body – restrained, helpless, painfully aroused – and he comes with a yell that echoes through the darkness and into Deepground beyond.

Weiss sighs around him, then gently draws Nero down to join him. Nero has no words for gratitude, only his arms wrapped tight around his beloved brother; Weiss needs no thanks, only his brother here in his embrace.

Waking sounds begin to intrude. Nero gazes into his brother’s eyes, longing and a deep sorrow resonant in that look. “Brother, I don’t want to leave you,” Nero whispers, his voice rough.

“It’s only for a few hours,” Weiss promises, trying to impart some of his strength before the dream-bond weakens. “You can find me here, every time we sleep.”

Nero shakes his head and flashes a wicked little smile as his form begins to fade. “No, brother. _I_ won’t find _you_, because I will always arrive here first.”


End file.
